militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bangladesh Military Academy
|country = |allegiance = Bangladesh |branch = Army| closed | type = Military | affiliation = | endowment = | officer-in-charge = Brigadier General Anisuzzaman Bhuiyan | chairman = | chancellor = | president = | vice-president = | superintendent = | provost = | vice_chancellor = | rector = | principal = | dean = | director = | head_label = | head = | academic_staff =600–700 (both civilian and military) | administrative_staff = | students = | undergrad =550-600 | postgrad = | doctoral = | other = | city = Bhatiary, Chittagong | state = | province = | country = Bangladesh | coor = | campus = Rural | free_label = | free = | colors = | colours =Red and green | athletics = | sports = | nickname = | mascot = | affiliations = | website = | logo = | footnotes = }} Bangladesh Military Academy (BMA) is the training institute for the officer cadets of Bangladesh Army. It is located in Bhatiary, near Chittagong HIll Tracts, in the Chittagong District of south-east Bangladesh, about 13 kilometres north of Chittagong. The Academy is situated on the slopes of the Sitakunda hill ranges and the shore of the Bay of Bengal. The Academy was initially raised at Comilla Cantonment on 29 November 1973 and later relocated at Bhatiary in 1976. The Present day Bangladesh Military Academy has her roots from her Mother Academy The Pakistan Military Academy Kakul to which it copies today the traditions,uniforms and methodologies. This Academy was awarded National Standard in the year 1979. Bangladesh Military Academy provides training to the officers of the Bangladesh Army. From 1983 the officers of the Bangladesh Navy and Air Force must take three months training from the academy. History Following the independence of Bangladesh with the break-up of Pakistan in the Bangladesh Liberation War of 1971, Bangladesh Military Academy was established in Comilla on 11 January 1974, for training of officers of the Army. The Academy chose a verse by national poet Kazi Nazrul Islam, Chiro Unnata Momo Shir (translation: ever high is my head) as its motto. Regular long courses commenced from 1978. The first batch of officers of Bangladesh Army graduated from the academy in 1975. Honour Code A gentleman/gentlewoman cadet shall lead a life of honour and integrity. He or she shall not lie, cheat or steal. Training BMA provides military and academic training and character building. The Academy primarily trains men and women to be commissioned into the Bangladesh Army. In addition, the Academy conducts and orientation course for Bangladesh Civil Service (BCS) officers, officer cadets and midshipmen of the Bangladesh Air Force and Navy respectively, and Pre-Commission Training for professor/teacher under-officers of Bangladesh National Cadet Corps (BNCC). Long Course cadets graduating from this Academy fall under Bangladesh University of Professionals (BUP) curriculum. The academy has the intention of fostering and inculcating those attributes in a Gentleman Cadet (GC) which will ensure his continuous and progressive development as a regular officer in the Bangladesh Army, and developing future officers for the Bangladesh Army by training the Gentleman Cadets in a way that they can make decisions as and when required by the military profession. Training Course The training courses run at BMA are as follow a. Long Course - 108 weeks. b. BMA Special Regular Course - 24 weeks. c. Basic Military Training Course - 24 weeks. d. Joint Services Course - 10 weeks (Bangladesh Navy cadets and Bangladesh Air Force cadets). e. Short Service Commission - 49 weeks f. Graduate Course - 49 weeks g. Direct Short Service Commission - 23 weeks h. Potential Platoon Commanders Course - 05 weeks. j. Drill Instructor Course - 07 weeks. k. BCS Officers Orientation Course weeks (01 week in BMA) - 05 weeks. l. Pre-Commission Training — BNCC - 08 weeks. Tactical training This includes lecture, tutorial discussion, model discussion, tactical exercise without troops, demonstration and field training exercise on all types of major and minor operations of war. Field Training Exercise(FTX) First Term a. Exercise Bajramusti (Iron Fist) '''- To impart the basic knowledge to the cadets/ trainee officers about formation of troops in patrol. '''b. Exercise Padakkhep(Onward March)- 1. To enhance the physical and mental endurance of cadets/ trainee officers in forced march in a difficult terrain. c. Exercise Padakkhep(Onward March) - 2. To enhance the physical and mental endurance of cadets in forced march in x-country route/ terrain. d. Exercise Dhumketu(Comet). To impart practical lesson to the cadets/ trainee officers in planning, preparation and conduct of raids. e. Exercise Maranfad(Death Trap). To impart practical lesson to the cadets/ trainee officers on planning, preparation and conduct of ambush. Second Term f. Exercise Lauhakapat(Iron Gate). To impart practical lesson to the cadets on the technique and mechanism of positional defence at company level within the frame work of an Infantry Battalion. Third Term g. Exercise Ronogati. To impart practical lesson to the cadets in the application of principles, mechanism and conduct of day advance and attack at company level with special emphasis on platoon activities. Final Term g. Exercise Lalghora(Red Horse). To impart practical lesson to the cadets in the technique of conducting minor operations behind enemy lines without being supplied and support from own side. h. Exercise Kashti Patho(Acid Test). To impart practical lesson to the cadets/ trainee officers in all type of major operations of war. Miscellaneous Military Training a. Map reading exercise. To impart basic knowledge about Map Reading to the cadets and trainee officers. It includes Outdoor exercise on Map reading, Night marching, Uses of Global Positioning System etc. b. Various Demonstrations & Tactical Exercise Without Troops(TWET). Various Demonstrations and Tactical Exercise Without Troops on different operations (Major & Minor) are conducted in BMA for cadets throughout the term. c. Weapon Training. To impart practical knowledge on handling and use of various types of weapon and develop firing efficiency. d. Physical Training. To attain the highest standard of physical efficiency. e. Field Engineer Training. To impart basic knowledge on field engineering. f. Computer Training. To impart first hand knowledge on computer handling including MS word, Power Point and use of internet. g. Signal Training. To impart working knowledge on wireless and signal equipment. Academic Training This training is mainly conducted to prepare the cadets of long courses for qualifying in the Bachelor of Arts(BA)/ Bachelor of Science(BSc) (Pass Course) examinations.From 67 BMA Long Course there will be a common degree. That is Bachelor Of Defence Studies(BDS). Besides, the academic training also aimed at developing communication skill both in English and Bangla through oral and written expression, create awareness of current national, regional and international affairs, widen mental horizon and sense of reasoning. Training Visits Training visits are conducted for the final term cadets in each term. File:Remote camp.jpg|'Remote army camp in Chittagong Hill Tracts' File:Bn flotilla.jpg|'Bangladesh Navy Flotilla visit' File:War cemetery.jpg|'Comilla war cemetery (WWII)' File:Comilla visit.jpg|'Comilla Cantonment visit' Club Activities Rappelling Club To develop the courage, confidence level, physical and mental stamina of a cadet, this club started its journey in the year 1989. Cadets of 2nd term & 3rd term can be the members of this club. The third term cadets near the end of term get an excellent opportunity to carry out rappelling from hovering helicopter. Riding Club This club was established to give the cadets basic knowledge of horse riding.Cadets of 2nd term & 3rd term can be the members of this club.This club has horse of various origins like Arabian, Indian, Pakistani & Bangladeshi. Frogman Club Normally the members of frogman club join Frogman Course. To meet this thrilling event, members of this club must have both physical and mental endurance. The frogman course is conducted under direct supervision of Bangladesh Navy. Cadets and Officers are awarded with Insignia after successful completion of course. Para Club In the para club cadets are trained about para jumping. It is an event that demands lot of strength, mental determination and courage and physical determination as well. When a cadet completes Basic para course, he is entitled to wear para insignia. The course is conducted in SI&T(School of Infantry and Tactics) Sylhet. Arts and Crafts Club The aim of this club is to find out the hidden talents from the cadets.It is one of the glorious opportunity to flourish their talents. Cultural Club The aim of this club is to ensure recreational facilities of cadets. Necessary equipment can be found there. Computer Club This club works on educating cadets about computer. Make them confident about handling of computer. Publications BMA has two publications namely CHIRO UNNOTO MOMO SHIR (EVER HIGH IS MY HEAD) is BMA magazine and PADAKHKHEP (ONWARD MARCH)a professional journal. Both the publications published once in a year. Affiliation The Academy provides a two-year academic programme combined with intense military training. It is affiliated with the Bangladesh University of Professionals and provides 3 year Bachelors degrees. Every cadet has to study Military Science in this institution. They've to learn every thing practically. Facilities The Academy has number of facilities required for Military Academies of international repute, which include * Firing ranges * Firing Simulator * Close Quarter battle ring * Troops of Training Support Companies. * Battle Inoculation Range * Assault Course range * Ambush filed * Model Room for Tactical studies * HD projection system in wide screen * Class room equipped with computer and projector * Olympic Grade Swimming pool * Rappelling Tower * Confidence Tower * Tiger Chase Ground * Horse Riding ground * Driving Track * Language Lab * Library * Sports facilities * Indoor PT Shed etc. The academy has a Masjid. Battalion The academy has one battalion: 1st Bangladesh Battalion. 1st Bangladesh Battalion consists of four companies: * Jahangir Company ' * ' Rouf Company ' * ' Hamid Company ' * ' Mustafa Company External links * Join Bangladesh Army, Join BMA as Officer Cadet * Detailed information and photos on the Bangladesh Military Academy (BDMilitary.com) * Article on Bangladesh Military Academy, Banglapedia Alumni * General Iqbal Karim Bhuiyan, Chief of Army Staff, Bangladesh Army * General Moeen U Ahmed, Former Chief of Army Staff, Bangladesh Army * General Md Abdul Mubeen, Former Chief of Army Staff, Bangladesh Army * Major General Ismail Faruque Chowdhury, Former Engineer-in-Chief, Bangladesh Army * Major General Shakil Ahmed, Assassinated Director General, Bangladesh Rifles * Lieutenant G.M. Mushfiqur Rahman, Hero of Chittgong Hill Tracts Insurgency Category:Education in Chittagong Category:Military installations of Bangladesh Category:Cadet Colleges in Bangladesh